1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system connecting with Internet, and especially to a closed virtual network system connecting with Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Users of Internet take advantage of electric machines having the function of networking, and make connection with Internet via the Internet Service Provider. The users can obtain resources and services from Internet without limitation of countries, and can browse at will among thousands of network stations and join the intercommunicating activities such as electronic commerce, community activities on the thousands of network stations through Internet etc. Resources and services provided by Internet are countless; while the web sites owning the resources and services are not related with one another, hence users can not classify and recognize those identical or similar but countless resources and services through the sites. Thereby, there are searching engine networks or resources-and-services classifying network stations to provide desirable network stations which can get connection more conveniently for users. However, such searching engine networks or resources-and-services classifying network stations do not have the function of connection really wanted by the users who still need time to sift to obtain the expected connection of the network stations. And more, network stations providing resources and services pay enormous effort to give what users want and scramble for the users. But there are only meetings by chance between the network stations providing resources and services and the users; therefore, it is necessary to provide an integrating network for the resources and services and an integrated network resource service system for users, for the purpose of complete combining the two.
The present invention has an object to provide a network station for integrating resources and services and an integrated network resource service system for users on the Internet, for the purpose of complete combining the two.
The present invention has another object to provide an integrated central network station for integrating demands between the resource and service network station and users.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a closed virtual network system built on the Internet. By the feature of integrating, the system can render the network stations for closed type groups or clubs such as those under membership systems to get the value of capability of obtaining new members.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a closed virtual network system built on the Internet. The system can obtain the information of events of electric commercial trades of users proceeding on the network to develop applications of trading modes of various electric commercial trades.
To get these objects, the present invention provides a closed virtual network system, the system connects via Internet with a plurality of ISP network stations (ISP-Internet Service Provider) and a plurality of ICP network stations (ICP-Internet Content Provider), and a plurality of information appliances (LA) are connected via a plurality of ISPs"" with Internet, the closed virtual network system includes: an integration central network station (IRP) connected with Internet and provided at least with an execution device for managing methods for the databases of the afore said ISP network stations, ICP network stations and IA users and with an execution device for managing methods for the databases of a plurality of web pages. Wherein, the managing methods of the IRP on the databases of the afore said ISP network stations, ICP network stations, IAs"" and IA users include the following steps: registration of new joined ISPs"", ICPs"", IAs"" and IA users; classifying into a plurality of groups for the attributes of resources provided by the ISPs"", ICPs"", so that each of the classified groups has a plurality of ISPs"", ICPs"" with identical attributes; updating the databases of the ISPs"", ICPs"", IAs"" and IA users. The IAs"" has at least a built-in browser""s program code, a stored media reading device, an image and sound output device and a memory for storing the identification codes of the IAs"" and IA users. Wherein, the web site of the homepage of IA is constantly set as the web site of the IRP network, otherwise, the IRP is further automatically switched to connect the web site of the homepage of IA with one web site from those of the ISPs"", ICPs"" of identical attributes in each of the aforesaid classified groups. The above stated built-in browser""s program code includes at least a program code used in judging and dealing with the electric commercial trades proceeded by the IA users. Thereby, when the IA users make connections to Internet network, the homepage of IA can have the web site of the IRP network, or the web site from those of the ISPs"", ICPs"" after the IRP is automatically switched. And when the IA users proceed the electric commercial trades, the program code of the browser""s program code of IA used in judging and dealing with the electric commercial trades proceeded by the IA users immediately executes and informs the IRP.